


A Little Bit of Grey

by InkAtHeart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Trevelyan, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Young!Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wakes up before the dawn, and his lover helps him get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Dorian gets a sugar daddy. (Bonus for daddy issues)
> 
> I had way too much fun with this :P

Dorian was well aware of his…eccentric tastes. He knew there was probably something wrong with him, that a psychiatrist would have a field day with all of the little things that the man already knew about. The problem with that, though, was that he didn’t care in the least. Had his situation not been as good as it was then he might have felt differently, but as it was life seemed pretty damn good. He had a good life now. He was happy.

He saw the sideways looks they got at the bars they went to, he knew that people whispered behind their hands as they passed them at the mall.  But at the end of the day it was their own business. Appearances be damned.

  
The problem wasn’t Dorian himself, or his lover. But when they were together, they painted a certain picture. Dorian was a beautiful man – that was never up for debate – at the age of twenty-five. His complexion was flawless, his skin a lightly dusted shade of cinnamon with all of the right accentuated features such as kohl eyeliner and lips with a slight sheen. He was fit, toned, he loved his body – he was bred for perfection after all. His lover, Eric Trevelyan, was also a gorgeous, handsome man. He was a businessman, knew how to dress, how to talk, and treated his body with the same amount of adoration that Dorian did. He went to the gym every day, he had a black belt in two forms of martial arts and was learning a third – just because. He even had his own gym in his house, with professional grade equipment.

However the problem, Dorian knew, was in his lover’s age. Having just turned fifty two months before (it had been a glorious occasion with a lavish party and an all-night marathon of incredible sex), Eric definitely looked older than Dorian. He had defined laugh lines on his face, crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes from long nights working at his office, and his dark hair had some grey in it. His belly was starting to show, despite all of his hard work, and Dorian could see the man lamenting his age.

Regardless, Dorian adored the man to pieces. Their relationship had started as just what it looked like – Dorian wanted a sugar daddy, an older man who would spoil and adore him. What he got was Eric Fucking Trevelyan…

Eric’s house was large. Not quite as big as  the Pavus Estate back in Tevinter, but a five-thousand square-foot home with four bedrooms, a gym, two offices, and a large backyard was the perfect fit of comfortable and sizeable. The kitchen was all marble floors and granite countertops with stainless steel appliances. Dorian padded across the space in nothing but Eric’s oversized t-shirt, reaching up into a Cherrywood cabinet to grab a glass and filled it with water. He checked the microwave for the time: 3:47 am.

He leaned against the counter as he stared out the window into the backyard, contemplating how he would deal with the fact that he was wide awake. His answer came when his bare ass was grabbed by a familiar hand, and he leaned back into the touch, “You should be in bed,” Eric’s voice was soft, but carried a firm undertone that had sent shivers down Dorian’s spine from the moment they met.

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, I’m afraid. Cadash’s damn cocker-spaniel was barking again,” he shrugged and set the glass aside, turning so that he could pull his lover against himself. He loved that Trevelyan was so tall, half a head taller than Dorian himself. As he reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders, the shirt he wore hiked up to expose him fully and Eric’s naked hips pressed flush against his own, making him moan. Dorian leaned up and nuzzled his face into the man’s beard like a contented cat, loving the way it scratched and prickled at his skin.

Eric huffed a chuckle, “If you woke from anything, then I obviously didn’t do my job right.” He leaned down and pressed kisses to Dorian’s jaw, “Shall I help you get back to sleep?”

“You have meetings in the morning,” Dorian frowned, “I can’t be keeping you up all night.”

“Yes but I can’t have my boy going without sleep either,” the man hummed, “So we seem to be at an impasse.” Something sad flashed in Trevelyan’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared, and Dorian was kissed before he could ask about it, humming at the feel of the goatee around his own lips. After a few moments, both of the men stirred and ground against each other, but Eric’s superior strength had Dorian pressed tight against the counter. He loved it. “We’ll have a short go hmm? Get you all tuckered out. Go on into my office, down on your knees. You know the drill.” Trevelyan bit Dorian’s neck hard and made the younger man moan loudly into the quiet space.

When he was released, Dorian stepped away and did exactly as he was asked. As he exited the kitchen he reached down and took the front of Eric’s shirt, hiking it up over his hips as he walked so that his lover got a delicious view of his ass before he vanished around the corner.

He knew exactly what game they were playing, knew that even if it was just a quick one, Dorian would be worn out well into the next morning. His skin prickled with anticipation, and he half-jogged to Eric’s office in excitement.

Trevelyan’s office was a large space, as big as his own bedroom because he needed the room for the shelves of books and filing cabinets with documents from his work. Eric was a very meticulous man after all, he had a brilliant mind for his job. However what made the room special for Dorian was the atmosphere. Countless hours of work had been done in the space (and Eric had even given Dorian his own armchair by the window for reading and research), it was a place of knowledge and work, and it scented heavily of books and lacquered wood.

It reminded him of his father’s office back home in Tevinter.

Dorian pulled Eric’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside as he padded to the middle of the room and took a deep breath before sinking down to his hands and knees, then lowered himself further, chest to the soft white carpet, ass up for viewing and admiring. He folded his arms to rest his head comfortably as he waited for his lover to appear.

It didn’t take long, the door opening for Eric to come in. Even in the dark the younger man could see the silhouettes of the things in his hand. Trevelyan walked behind Dorian and something soft and silken ran lightly up the man’s spine. He smiled at the familiar feel of the blindfold, the act a silent question from the older man. When he received no rejection, Eric knelt down behind Dorian and leaned over, wrapping the blindfold around the younger man’s head to cover his eyes and threw him into complete darkness.

It wasn’t done for sensory depravation – in fact quite the opposite. Cut off from his sense of sight, Dorian was able to take another deep breath, and in his mind he was indeed back in Tevinter, in his father’s study. This wasn’t something he was entirely proud of, but he knew how powerful it could be at the same time.

Eric leaned over his lover again, gentle fingertips skirting over sensitive flesh, “Is this alright?” he asked, his voice soft and a breath away from Dorian’s ear.

Dorian just nodded in assent, biting his lower lip, “Yes.”

Then Eric was gone, leaving his lover cold and anticipating whatever might come next. “How many?” came the question from the darkness that surrounded Dorian.

“Seven.”

“What’s your word?”

“Archon.”

Dorian could practically hear Eric’s lips pulling into a smile, so familiar and beautiful. “Good,” came the man’s voice again, soft as the silk around his eyes but remaining firm and authoritative, “Good boy. You learn so quickly.” The praise was like a caress to his heart, made his chest tighten for a split second before the first strike of the paddle. Of course Dorian didn’t bother to hold back his yelp or his moan, the sting radiating from the soft flesh of his backside. He curled his toes and let out another moan.

“One…”

The second strike came harder than the first, flat and carefully planted. Dorian counted that one too, then the third, forth, and fifth. Each one felt more painful than the last, but as his skin throbbed and burned, the pain radiated only as pleasure and need within the younger man.

“You know,” Eric began just before Dorian counted strike number six. One more. “I’ve never had someone who could handle this like you do. Someone who would let me explore both of our limits together,” the paddle touched lightly against the burning skin of the younger man’s ass, brushing over it adoringly, “You always take it so well.” The final strike made Dorian keen loudly, and he counted it before he forgot, shivering on the floor and hoping that Eric would take just one more hit.

He wouldn’t, of course. Dorian had asked for seven.

“I’m proud of you.” Once again the words affected the younger, making him sigh wantonly, pressing his ass up in the air in a silent plea.

Eric chuckled, “My boy,” he crooned, “You aren’t greedy for more, are you?”

“Yes,” Dorian’s voice absolutely did not break into a whine, “Please… Please…”

Eric slowly knelt down behind Dorian, dropping the paddle aside loudly so his lover could hear, “You asked for seven,” a gentle hand touched stinging flesh just before a bearded mouth kissed the curve of his ass, “But if you’re a very good boy, I’ll give you all you can handle tonight. Will you be my good boy?”

Dorian panted, pressing eagerly into the touch, “Yes…”

“Yes what?”

“Yes daddy, I promise I’ll be good for you. So good…”  Dorian was losing his grip with reality already. He had never trusted a lover like he did Eric, someone who could take him out of his headspace and pick apart the pieces of his soul, only to put him back together again with ease.

Another gentle kiss and the pad of a finger dipped between the cleft of Dorian’s ass, smoothing over the tight ring of muscle in slow, small circles that sent sparks of sensation up his spine. “I know you’ll be good,” Eric murmured between feather-light kisses, “You’re always so good for me, my beautiful boy. Tonight I’ll take you out just you and me. Then when we get back, we’ll do anything you want. You’re so special.”

Tears were prickling in the younger man’s eyes, an overwhelming sense of emotions crowding the forefront of his mind, “I want that.”

He felt Eric’s smile against his skin, and whined when the finger pulled away. He heard the cap of the lube, and a moment later there were two thick fingers working him open carefully. Normally this would have been drawn out until Dorian was delirious with want and need, but as soon as Trevelyan’s fingers were deep enough he was rubbing careful circles along Dorian’s prostate, winding him up swiftly.

“You’re always so ready for me,” Eric continued to shower his lover with praise, “Always so hungry. Come on, let me hear you.”

They both needed sleep, and despite Dorian wanting to draw it out for hours at a time, he couldn’t do that to Eric. He spread his knees and pushed back into the fingers, letting out a loud moan, “Yes, always want you. Need you. You take such good c-care of me,” another sharp sound, Eric still hadn’t let up, “Let me have you. Wanna cum wrapped around you, please!”

“You ask so nicely,” Eric chuckled, “Such a good boy for me.”

The fingers remained for another few moments, working the hypersensitive glans until Dorian was fit to burst. He keened loudly, “Please daddy!”

“You know what I need to hear,” the man mused, and the fingers pulled out slowly, making Dorian twitch at the feel. More lube, he heard the wet sounds of his lover slicking himself up before a large, sturdy body was crawling overtop his own. Eric leaned down, kissed Dorian’s shoulder blade and leaned up to nuzzle his ear, nipping the lobe hard.

Somewhat clumsy, Eric used his free hand to line himself up and Dorian impatiently pressed back the moment he felt the head against his opening. “Impatient…” Eric huffed, but pressed forward, a large hot hand wrapping around the man’s hip to keep them both steady as they connected.

Dorian had been with many lovers before Eric, had been with some who were very large. However something about Eric felt right, fit perfectly. Far from too small, but also not too big that it left the younger sore for long afterwards. They had toys for when Dorian was feeling that masochistic.

He didn’t need time to adjust as they had been together just hours before. The younger pressed back in a begging motion and received a sharp slap across his ass, “Easy boy, we’ll get there,” the words were spoken softly right against Dorian’s ear and made him shudder, but he just kept grinding back with needy little whines. It earned him another sharp swat and a huff, “Stay still,” Eric said sharply, his tone now far gone from the soft and gentle one from earlier.

Dorian did, stopping with a petulant huff.

For a long moment they stayed like that before slowly Eric began to pull out, then sank back in much to Dorian’s relief. He waited for the hand on his hip to encourage him, moving with his lover in long drawn out motions. Each slide of their bodies moving together made the two let out huffs and puffs, their sounds filling the space of the room.

The hand on his hip moved, sliding around to grab his throbbing cock and squeeze it just shy of painful. Dorian wailed openly, shoving back and bucking forward into the hand, “Please!”

“Don’t hold back. Cum for me boy, you’re so good, so proud of you. Let go. So proud, love you…” The words were once again soft, breathed carefully against Dorian’s ear and making him tense up. Each word of praise made his blood boil hotter, made his cock stiffer, and shoved him closer to release.

When he fell into the blinding whiteness of release, he was aware of his mouth moving but hardly what he was saying. Likely embarrassing things he would never utter in his right mind, but he trusted Eric like he did no other. And as he slowly came out of his bliss, twitching and shivering through aftershocks, his lover’s voice was still right there, “So good, beautiful. My perfect boy.”

Dorian smiled weakly, turning his head to the side and was rewarded with a kiss. He felt Eric’s cock softening inside of him, and twitched when the man pulled out. “I love you,” he breathed against his lover’s mouth, kissing him again and feeling very needy, “I love you so much…”

He felt Eric’s smile against his lips, “I love you too, Dorian. You’re too perfect for words.”

“I was bred for perfection,” he chuckled shakily.

“Indeed you were.”


End file.
